Richeatue
One of the oldest active staff members on purity vanilla, Richeaue (aka The Gay Black Furry) has managed to get himself banned, ban multiple donors, and ascend to Senior Mod. Currently one of the only staff to not join hive (or live alone), and the only staff member to not donate, he spends the majority of his time alone, afking at a gold farm and like the oldfag mod he is. History The Beginnings His original claim to fame came from his interactions with the likes of Laius, MastersChief, Penguin, and many more, along with his tenancy to give free armor/food to noobs at spawn (Including FinnyFinnster, who stole his shulker, and later destroyed his spawn-house). After living at spawn within an obby house for a considerable amount of time, the growing playerbase soon made spawn uninhabitable, and rich decided to start a new base 60k from spawn on an axis (something which would bite him in the ass later). After inviting Nuns, Braq, Jasper, and many more (allowing spacecrane to join reluctantly), the group quickly grew to one of the largest factions on the server at the time. The Glassing of Black Mod However, the base would later meet its demise, after the group Dumpster Dogs attempted to kill rich and braq at spawn, and later destroyed both of their bases, which were stupidly connected by a nether highway. This event would later be known as The Glassing of Black Mod. After this tragedy, richeatue had decided to join Dumpster Dogs, choosing to stay out of the newly-founded Hive despite the many invites he was given. Moderator At this point he had managed to obtain mod, yet was demoted only a couple of hours after for breaking rules he was unaware even existed. This enraged rich, causing him to leave the discord and server for a couple of days, until it was agreed that his sentence would be reduced. He later got re-moded, and after a couple more mishaps, managed to keep a relatively clean record for the remainder of his moderation time. Griefed Unsuspectingly, he would once again manage to have his home griefed, after DouuG1, and later others, managed to find the base, and rich was forced to move once again. After being griefed for the second time, rich blamed others for always managing to get the bases he inhabited griefed, vowing to spend the remainder of his time on the server solo; A vow he's managed to upkeep to this very day. The Time of Leaving Tragedy managed to strike once again, as Nuns (along with Fail_Productions, M1an, and _FrostBite6) all resigned within the period of about a week. This greatly upset rich, as nuns had been his closest friend on the server for as long as he could remember. As a result, rich began to recluse himself even more from the rest of the server, moving thousands upon thousands of blocks from spawn, and constructing a large base for himself to live in. After moving, rich managed to lose his previous base in a freak accident, which is known to contain elytras, mod heads, items from penguin, and many more treasures. Despite desperately searching, his last reminder of nun's in-game presence (her head) was gone, and the base still remains lost to this day. Senior Moderator/Community manager After managing to keep a clean record for a relatively long period of time, and surprisingly pleasing the great and powerful Penguin, rich (along with MastersChief and Mian) was promoted to Senior Moderator. However, rich had lost most interest in greyfags, and began to find it considerably more difficult to find the time to moderate hours straight. After a long conversation with penguin, penguin agreed to revive the Community Manager rank (previously held by mian), and gifted rich a life of suffering and torment. He loved it. Rich is currently still a community manager, but we'll see how long that lasts. Category:Players Category:Staff